


Never Close Our Eyes

by EllenRipley8



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, One Shot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-04 05:03:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16340309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllenRipley8/pseuds/EllenRipley8
Summary: A series of one-shots with Swanqueen.





	1. Transition

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own OUAT or any of its characters.  
> Please note these are one-shots that I have decided to place together to make a story. Takes place across season four and forward but what you HAVE to understand here is that I left Robin Hood and Hook dead once the story reaches that point. Yeah because screw Zeus and long live Swanqueen!

Fall was one of Emma Swans favorite seasons. The change of the seasons not only brought cold weather but also made the pigment of the leaves change. The transition from green leaves, to red, and yellow was a sign that fall arrived. Fall also meant jacket and sweater weather and hot cocoa on those cold autumn days. Emma secretly enjoyed the food and holidays that came along with fall and winter, holidays that meant time with family. Emma Swan could not help but be happy as she parked her yellow vehicle outside the large house located on Mifflin Street. Grabbing the drink carrier and her phone Emma approached the door and knocked smiling slightly as the tapping of high heels could be heard approaching the door from the other side. Emma grinned up at Regina as she held the drink carrier up,” Hey I brought us something warm to drink.”

The mayor of the city smiled lightly as she stepped aside to let the savior enter the house, “Well hello to you to too. Please don’t tell me you already purchased that horrible pumpkin spice beverage you like to call coffee. It’s nothing but a dessert that you label as a morning beverage.”

Emma walked straight into the kitchen where she placed the drinks on the counter. Her green eyes seemed to brighten as a sweet aroma that filled the room hit her senses. “ Oh my god! Did you make my favorite scones? I just knew this morning was going to be amazing. Yeah I got a pumpkin spice latte and guess what I got you,” Emma replied handing over the Styrofoam cup as she spotted the pan on top of the oven. 

Taking the cup Regina rolled her eyes as Emma’s childlike side emerged when it came to food. Bringing the warm cup up to her lips she paused before her eyes focused back to Emma whom was currently picking up a scone off the pan. “ First off you know that a plate is required if your wanting to eat in this house. Secondly should I be scared of what is inside this container?”

Emma almost frowned at the mention of a plate before she walked over the cupboard and removed a saucer and took a seat at the kitchen island. She took a bite from the scone and hummed in delight before taking her time to chew and reply to the ebony haired woman,” Come on Regina, I made a mistake once and you act like I’m trying to poison you with sugar. I made sure to get you some sort of black tea. I think its Darjeeling or something. I am sure you will enjoy it as it didn’t smell very tasty.”

Regina sat down on the stool next to Emma as she sipped the tea before nodding lightly in approval,” Well I believe you selected a great tea this morning. I wouldn’t mind this one again so keep it in mind.” Regina let out a small sigh as she relaxed in partial silence with the towns savior. Regina and Emma had a routine of having breakfast together and at times dinner too. Normally if Emma had an early shift at the station Regina would bring breakfast for Emma to the station and If Emma didn’t work mornings she would bring her something to drink for her day at the office. Emma always spoke about having caffeine to help her get through her boring desk job.

The town had been surprisingly quiet leaving herself and Emma to spend time with their son and her family. In the last few months Regina and Emma became closer and it was only natural for the two to spend time together as it was a critical point in their sons life. Henry had been doing great in school and now that he was teenager she began to realize how he was now a young man. Regina was proud and she knew Emma was as well. “ Henry said he was going to ask a girl to the dance this Friday.”

Emma popped her head up at this news and took a swig from her coffee cup,” That little weasel. Do you know who it is? Is it that Ashley chick?”

Regina winced at the term Emma used, “Young lady or girl would be much preferred over the word ‘chick’. No it’s not Ashley, he told me it was a young lady named Sabrina.”

Emma’s brows furrowed with thought and she smiled, “ Oh the chi-…Girl with curly brown hair. She is pretty and I’m sure he will swoop her off her feet.”

Regina let out a sigh as she tapped the lid of her tea index finger, “ I hope there will not be any kind of swooping. Her feet should be planted on the ground.” The thought of him dating seemed ridiculous as it felt like it wasn’t long ago he was her baby boy.

Emma smiled and stood up and patted Regina on the shoulder, “ Come on Regina. Our kid gets his good looks from you and my charm. He is a natural lady-killer and he is sixteen now and not a little kid. So to help you ease into this shocking new detail how about we do something Friday night? How about I take you to that new restaurant? Not going to lie but an adult night sounds good.”

Regina let out a laugh,” Well I do recall the last adult night out we had we ended watching some animated kid movie at home. However I will not turn down an evening of an attempt at adult conversations and drinks. It’s a date then, you and I Friday night.”

Emma’s grin stretched from ear to ear as she grabbed another scone,” Very well I’ll pick you up. Thanks again for breakfast and I’ll be sure to text you tonight when I get off patrol.” As Emma stepped out of the house a shiver ran up her spine as the cold breeze swept passed her body. She was aware of how close the two had become over the last few months. They had both lost someone precious to them but they encouraged each other and became each other’s rock. Emma easily found herself opening up the older woman. Not only did she understand about her problems but she always encouraged her to stay strong and always made time for her if she needed. 

Emma Swan never had a friendship like she did with Regina. At times she felt happier with her then she did in any of her romantic relationships. Which was an amusing thought in itself. She just hoped it would remain as such.


	2. Awakening

Emma had always admired the queen for her strength and beauty. The fact she had done horrible things in her past only caused the attraction to become stronger. As the dark energy ebbed through her body she felt a strong connection to the towns mayor. As much as she liked to blame the darkness she knew that wasn’t entirely the reason why she was drawn to the evil queen like a moth to a flame. Emma had sacrificed herself in place of Regina and her actions often made Emma pause to stop and think of a logical reason why she would do that. Robin had been, practically her whole family had been there and not once did she think of the effects it would cause on her family.

Hook had not even been in her mind during that frantic brief moment. The only thing Emma could think of is how Regina never deserved this, she had fought so hard and life finally seemed to be routine. As the two spent more time together Emma had realized the only fault had was loving people with all her heart. Her fists clenched and she closed her eyes as the dark energy sensed Regina. She wasn’t drawn to her just because of the dark energy; she was drawn to her because the light energy within her was also balanced. She missed that energy and she wanted to take it back. Emma swan closed her eyes as she teleported to the porch of Regina’s house. No matter how tempted she was to take what she wanted, no matter how difficult it was to fight the urge, to fight the darkness, hurting Regina was something she could never do.

After becoming the dark one Emma now understood the struggles Regina must have faced. It didn’t seem to matter what was happening between her and Regina but it did seem that Emma would always return to the queens side whether Regina was angry at her or not. Emma no longer wanted to stand here and think, she wanted her mind elsewhere. Not being able to sleep was toughest thing she was struggling with as the dark one. So many thoughts and the darkness always seemed to be whispering, telling secrets and creating lies. Emma leaned against the white pillar of the porch as she announced her presence and when Regina opened the door wearing a black blouse and red jacket it took every bit of restraint she could muster to not smile.

It was now obvious what her mind was telling her, everything she needed was standing before. Once her name left those crimson lips of the ebony haired woman, Emma knew deep in her heart and mind there was something beyond friendship she craved. She had a family and Regina was now part of that, they were raising a kid together and yet this woman was not hers. How could that be that she had no claim to this woman? Anger and Adrenaline washed over her as she realized the queen was already taken. It was the fool of a man who didn’t lift a finger to save Regina; the foolish man who lusted after Regina even when his wife was in town and alive. 

It wasn’t until Regina slowly annunciated her name did her thoughts settle. Now wasn’t the time and no matter how she felt right now she refused to take action until she was no longer the dark one. Everything felt wrong right now and she knew once the darkness was gone she would have time to figure everything out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! As usual all mistakes are my own but I'm so happy to finally get these stories off of my computer.


	3. Chapter 3

The events that taken place had arisen rapidly and the brief peaceful time in Storybrooke were shattered. It shattered like a mirror into hundreds of tiny fragments just like most of the evil queens life. Instead of seeking peace in the dark and trying to ignore the broken pieces she decided to put the fragments back together. This time Regina had to be the savior and her only thought remained with the blonde haired woman. Never in her life had someone cared for her so much and although she believed Robin loved her Regina realized that she wandered off that path of true love and the destiny that intertwined the two would never be fulfilled. At first this didn’t bother Mayor but it was when he died in front of her did she realize she was truly not destined to be with anyone.

That shadow of death seemed to cling to her like a spider with its web. She was tired of being weak and her family needed her support so she stayed strong while Emma had been the dark one. Even when Emma was the dark one it did not scare her and she wasn’t afraid of her. She however was scared for Emma; scared she would commit an action she may regret and have to live with. Regina should have known better, deep down she did believe Emma was stronger than the darker forces at hand. Emma had been destroyed by the death of Hook and although the she didn’t like the man very much she still helped Emma the best she could. They both had lost something great that day and yet they both had gained something else, a bond of friendship that was unbreakable.

The weeks following those dark events brought the two closer together. Emma had left the house she had created and moved in with Regina and slowly after time the wounds were healing. Regina often remembered being alone with dark thoughts after the death of Daniel she wasn’t sure how she would be after the death of Robin. This time Regina was never alone and she had only wished she had a friend or someone like Emma around during her first tragic loss. Henry had adjusted and seemed to be happier when Emma had moved in and it seemed she belonged under this roof. 

Regina lightly hummed to herself as she rolled out the dough and then spread the softened butter over the top. Sprinkling brown sugar and ground cinnamon she rolled the dough up and sliced it before placing it in a pan. She paused as she heard familiar footsteps approach her and before she could place a timer she spoke, “ Miss Swan I do hope your not trying to sneak up on me to scare me. We all know what happens when you play in my kitchen.”

Emma sighed and changed her path towards the coffee maker,” I think you use magic to place eyes in the back of your head. I don’t understand how you always know when I’m there.”

Regina smirked as she rinsed her hands off and leaned back against the counter taking a drink of her tea. “ Well first off sheriff you are not a ninja as much as you like to think you are. I don’t think your capable of being quiet especially since you seem to walk around like a toddler when you’re not fully awake.”

Pushing the button on the brewer Emma closed her eyes and inhaled a deep breath of the coffee brewing. She almost began to salivate as she ignored the mayor and turned the light on to the oven, “ Oh my god I love you. Your making cinnamon rolls. Hey and just to let you know I don’t walk around like a toddler, I just tend to shuffle my feet around more in the morning.”

Regina took another sip of her tea before removing her apron and sitting down at the table. “ I do apologize, you move around like a zombie.”

“ What is this about zombies mom? Oh my god Ma did you force Mom into watching your zombie TV show?” Henry came down smiling and already dressed and looking ready for the day ahead of him. He gave Regina a quick peck on the cheek and sat down next to Regina pulling out his cell phone from his pocket.

Regina’s eyebrows lifted as she glanced at Emma and then back to her son, “ I do hope you are not watching those violent horrible movies with our son sheriff. Is there something you wish to elaborate more now that we are on the topic Henry?”

Henry looked up to his mother who was giving him the look. He slightly flushed under her stare as he realized he accidentally ratted his Ma. Before he could further explain or try to change the topic the oven timer went off and he let out a breath he didn’t realize he was holding. Thankful as his mother focused on preparing them plates and cutting up some fruit. As he was eating breakfast he picked up his phone and texted his friend.

Emma looked up from her plate and rolled her eyes slightly, “ Henry don’t text your girlfriend while we are eating breakfast.”

Regina coughed as she took a sip of her tea and Henry blushed as she focused on him, “ If you have finished your homework for the weekend I don’t see the issue of hanging out with your friends today. Please just rinse off your plate before you leave.”

Fist pumping the air Henry jumped up, “ Thanks Mom. Oh and Ma, that is totally uncool.”

Emma smiled and shrugged her shoulders, “ Well don’t text at the table. You know how much it bugs your mom.”

“ I liked it when the two of you didn’t tag team against me,” Henry mumbled washing his plate off and heading towards the front door. “ Love you mom’s! I’ll be home in the afternoon and I’ll text you when I’m there.”

In unison Emma and Regina both said, “ love you too!” They both smiled at each other as Henry left. Regina picked up her plate and as she rinsed the dish off she spoke up, “ Don’t think I forgot about the zombie show. You know I don’t like Henry watching that stuff. Last thing I need is to have is my son being exposed to graphic violence.”

“ Our son Regina and come on. He doesn’t watch it alone and he’s old enough to be exposed to fake violence. I’m also pretty sure that kid acts more like a nineteen year old than a sixteen year old. I’m sorry I know you don’t approve but it was just a few times. Plus you wont watch it me so whom am I suppose to talk to about it?”

Regina sighed before walking back to Emma her back now leaned against the island as she crossed her arms in deep thought. “ He is a well behaved young man. Only if he watches it with you and you better not encourage him to watch those movies or shows alone.”

“ You got it! Thanks for breakfast and I’m so glad one of us knows how to cook. I’m going to hop into the shower,” Emma replied hopping off the stool and giving Regina a quick peck on the cheek. Regina didn’t seem to notice as if it was something that occurred often between them. In all honesty it was something that did happen frequently and she wasn’t sure when it had started. However her deep thought of such an event was broken when she felt Emma linger. She turned slightly almost startled on how close Emma was and now Emma smirked at her and stepped closer invading her personal space and brushing a strand of hair behind her ear.

Regina felt her heart rate increase and a small gasp escaped her when felt Emma’s hand brush against her cheek, “ Emma.” That was the only word that had escaped before she felt Emma’s soft lips against hers. Before she could process what happened Emma backed away and left to head upstairs to take her shower leaving Regina stunned and confused.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That previous chapter I wrote today as a bonus chapter. That or an awful chapter that didn't really belong. Literally just typed it out but this chapter gets back to that happy times. You should know that these one shots are all inspired by songs. I literally have a playlist called Swanqueen on my soundcloud. Thank you for reading and the title of this fic is based off a song by Adam Lambert.


	4. Progress

It had been nearly a year since Emma and Regina became romantically involved with one another. In all honesty very little changed about their relationship but at the same time everything had changed. They smiled more and held hands and Emma had never felt so happy in her life. It was as if that last piece of her soul had been filled. How could she not love this woman whom was strong, fierce, loyal, and deep down so caring. Emma knew she fell in love her with sometime ago but never once tried to pursue anything more friendship. When they finally crossed that last boundary she simply wished she had crossed it earlier.

Regina was everything to her, her other half, her partner against evil, her friend, and her family. From the moment she came to Storybrooke it felt like they were destined to be together. A dark magic and light magic forever embraced by one another; whether they were at each other’s throats or fighting alongside together. 

Emma felt the warm rays of sunlight against her skin and mumbled as she pulled the blanket closer to her reaching for warmth of Regina. She grumbled frowning slightly as her hand was met with the cold empty bed. “Regina seriously its Sunday. It’s our only day off so why are you up early?”

“ Due to the fact someone has to try and keep our son fed. That and I hate to sleep in on a beautiful morning. I’ll have you know our son is more functional and motivated in the morning then you.” Regina replied while rocking in the chair that sat beside the window in their room while completing a crossword puzzle.

“ Well congratulations to him as he will never experience a wonderful lazy Sunday morning,” Emma mumbled as she slowly opened her eyes spotting her lover in the chair she often read in. Knowing full and well Regina was waiting for her to get out of bed she obliged only because she loved the woman. Standing next to her she tilted Regina’s head up smiling as she had her reading glasses on and looked adorable. Bending down Emma kissed her gently,” mmm you know how that look does it for me.”

Regina rolled her eyes giving Emma another quick peck on the lips before focusing back to her book, “ Please my entire presence should do it for you. Take a shower and perhaps we can spend sometime in the garden.”

Emma yawned and stretched before she walked into the bathroom and took a warm shower. Henry would be graduating from school in several months and Emma could hardly believe how lucky she was. She had the perfect fiancé and although her parents were shocked nearly a year ago about their relationship they always supported it. Obviously the biggest concern was the age difference and somehow that thought escaped Emma’s mind when they started dating. She never noticed age and even when they mentioned it Emma had to admit Regina looked drop dead gorgeous. All she knew was she loved her and was happy for the support from her family. Her younger sibling was certainly growing fast as well and it made her wish that tohey could have another child but they both agreed they were happy with Henry.

Emma got out of the shower and threw some jeans on and a white tank top. Regina loved her garden and she could only imagine when they were older the two of them would be in the garden together almost everyday. She had been daydreaming more about the future with Regina. They could travel together and explore the world outside Storybrooke, stay at home on the patio swing together and watch the sunset, maybe even just sit together and watch movies all day long. The more she thought about it the more she realized how perfect Regina was for her. Emma wanted to spend every minute of everyday with her and for the rest of her life.

Going downstairs Emma headed toward the backdoor when she noticed Regina sitting in the kitchen with her crossword puzzle. “ Regina I’m ready to go whenever you are.”

Regina glanced up from her puzzle and raised an eyebrow in confusion towards Emma. “ I’m sorry dear but where are you going?”

Emma furrowed her brow confusion and wondered if Regina had been so focused on her puzzle she forgot. “ Babe lets go. The weeds wont pluck themselves.”

At this point Regina still had a blank expression on her face before realization hit her, “ I’m sorry, I don’t know I forgot that after we just talked about it. It’s been a long week. Perhaps we can relax after this and take a walk to the docks.” 

Emma pulled Regina against her as she walked by and kissed her deeply feeling the older woman lips turn up in a smile. “ Well I know a few indoor activities we could do together later on.” 

“ Oh gross Ma, keep your tongue to yourself. At least until noon,” Henry grumbled as he walked down the stairs slipping a light jacket on. Glancing towards the two lovebirds he shook his head. He was grateful the two had found each other and he liked to think he helped in some sort of way. He had never seen either of his moms this happy before and they now seemed like a complete family. “ Well I’m going out today with Violet so I'll catch you guys later. I have my phone if you need to call.”

Regina couldn’t help but smile as she told Henry bye and watched as he walked out the door. Before she could go further into thought she felt Emma’s strong arms wrap around her waist and her lips pressed gently into her neck. A shiver ran up her spine and she grinned as she squeezed the arms around her. “ Sometimes it amazes me how far we have come along. I was scared that something would come between us or even just my past.”

Emma turned Regina around and kissed her cheek, “ I love the woman before me. You are the woman who raised our son and has had my back when others haven’t. I love you for whom you’ve become and yeah we struggled but I could never love someone as much as I love you. Nothing will ever come between us; we are the new charming couple. We will always find each other.”

Regina shook her head and leaned forward and kissed Emma gently, “ Don’t ever compare our relationship to that of your parents. I love you Emma Swan.”


	5. Chapter 5

Regina Mills often wondered how she became so blessed. She had been married for only half a year but to her it felt just like yesterday. She often found the sheriff on her mind and with such distractions the former queen often began to daydream. This led to being sidetracked at work and she now had a daily planner she brought everywhere with her along with new fondness of post it notes. Emma made fun of her when she started finding post it notes scattered throughout the house. Her cell phone began to ring interrupting her train of thought. Regina glanced at the name that appeared on her phone and her eyes drifted over to the yellow post it note placed on the clock on her desk stating she had lunched planned with the sheriff.

Standing up from her desk and throwing on her jacket she answered the phone, “Emma sweetie, I’m so sorry. I lost track of time and I’m just now leaving the office.”  
Emma rolled her eyes on the other end and sighed into the phone, “ Well your going to have to explain to my wife why my lunches take so long and it’s the reason why my paperwork is late.”

Regina rolled her eyes this time as she walked down the street towards the diner, “ I think you will need a better excuse sheriff especially when neither you or I can read your chicken scratch. I’ll have you know as a queen of the kingdom I took years of calligraphy.”

Emma laughed and let out a content sigh, “ Well your majesty, thank the lord for free education and ball point pens. Otherwise I could never be accepted as your queen or would it be lord? Did you have same sex marriages in magic land?”

Regina blushed and raised the lapel of her collar on her black coat hoping no one caught her flushed cheeks. Before she could respond she could her Emma’s laughter on the other end which didn’t help the rosy cheeks she now adorned. “ Wow I made you speechless. I would have liked to seen the expression you made. So I’m gonna hang up now and I’ll see you in a minute my queen.” Hanging up the phone Regina readjusted her coat before stepping into the diner.

How did they wind up like this? At times the savior made her feel a little anxious. She was looking forward to be able to see her half way through the day and Emma always made her feel complete, happy, and safe. Her presence alone was normally enough to calm her during troubled times and Regina was always surprised this woman could make her feel like that every morning of everyday. This was true love. Regina felt so overjoyed she received another chance to experience this. 

Emma stood and grabbed her wife’s hand regardless of the others staring at the two of them. Regina didn’t appreciate public displays of affection but she also found herself unable to control her actions. Squeezing her hand she moved beside her and removed her jacket, the faint blush didn’t escape her notice. She brushed the ebony hair at base of Regina’s neck and wanted nothing more than to kiss the exposed skin. Placing the jacket on the empty seat across from them she scooted in beside Regina grinning from ear to ear as she propped her elbow on the table and rested her cheek in her hand.

This time Regina raised an eyebrow and wore a confused expression upon her features, “ Why on Earth do you have that stupid expression upon your face.”

Emma laughed, “ I don’t know because I have the hottest wife in town. My wife is also very talented in the magical arts and some physical arts if I’m being honest.”

Regina this time rolled her eyes and grabbed the menu to prevent her wife from embarrassing her. “ Seriously Emma you can just order my meal to go and I will eat alone if your going to act like this. Plus use your manners and remove your elbow from the table.”

Emma grabbed her hand and kissed her knuckles, “ You can try and get your food to go but we both know that you’ll miss me.”

Regina glanced back towards her lover and smiled and leaned in for a chaste kiss. “Emma Swan I’m not going to say you are correct however I would rather sit here with you.” It was then her moment of happiness was shattered as Ruby cleared her throat beside them.

“ Are you going to order you usual or should I be prepared to witness some fifty shades of grey?”

Emma let out a cough as she separated from the queen and she knew Regina probably had a million responses towards the young waitress. “ Just the usual please.” Regina slightly blushed at the younger woman’s words but she quickly recovered.

“ Of Course Miss Lucas would have taste in such erotic novels.” 

“ They also made them into films. I feel like she watches tv more than she reads.” Emma replied happily as she sipped her water.

“ Are you serious? Can they not come up with any original ideas other than a book that involves sex dungeons?”

Emma shrugged, “ Well I feel like that wouldn’t be so weird in the enchanted forest. Plus most movies are based off books. Like A dogs purpose, you like that one and it’s based off a book.” 

Regina blushed, “ I never said I enjoyed that film. I only watched it with you because you kept crying through the movie. There is a reason I do not own pets.   
Emma leaned in closer to Regina’s ear, “ You lie. You loved your horses and I saw tears in your eyes when we watched that film.”

Regina took a drink of water and smiled into the cup slightly, luckily the sheriff had no evidence of such a weak state of being. The evil queen had little concern about her own image. The town’s people knew she had changed and knew of her relationship with the savior. She felt at times Emma made her soft but that wasn’t quite what it is. Emma put her at ease where her walls didn’t need to be up and Emma had always protected her and her image. Honestly very few people had given them trouble when they became married but there are those who wounds would never heal. Regina now understood this and some people believed she brainwashed the savior.

Emma smiled as the two plates were placed in front of them. Emma’s usual was a cheeseburger with bacon and an Asian salad for the mayor. Emma happily dug into the meal grateful for the fat and carbs. Regina always cooked dinner and normally cooked breakfast and junk food was not on the menu. Regina had been concerned about her health and so Emma promised to eat all her home cooked meals so long as she could eat anything she wanted to for lunch.

Regina let out a sigh as her cellphone rang and she glanced over towards Emma. Emma slightly held a defeated look in her eyes; she would never tear Regina away from her job but often being a mayor of town with magic held lots of problems. Regina grabbed Emma’s hand and squeezed it before answering the phone, “Mayor Mills speaking.”

Regina’s facial expression immediately turned to confusion and then all business. “ I understand, yes I’m on my way.” Emma scooted out from the table and helped Regina put her jacket on as she hung up the phone. “ I’m so sorry dear. It looks like there was an emergency council meeting that slipped my mind. I promise I’ll make it up to you.”

Emma gave her a peck on the cheek, “ It’s ok. I’ll see you when you get home tonight.” Emma gave her a smile and sighed softly as the mayor rushed out the door. It had been brought to her attention that the mayor was more forgetful lately but she thought perhaps that was adjustment to marriage. Sitting down in the booth she looked over at the two unfinished meals. Honestly she wasn’t that hungry and the salad looked pretty appetizing. Picking up her fork she began to eat the salad and her green eyes focused on the figure that sat across from her.

“ Well you must not being feeling well if you’re eating your greens. What’s wrong?”

Emma smiled slightly at Ruby’s words, “ Is it weird that I miss Regina? I feel like I always need her. I don’t want to be clingy but lately I feel like she has so much more work to do. I don’t know if it’s cause she has become slightly unorganized or if it’s always been like that and I’m just clingy.”

Ruby smiled,” Well I can tell your hopelessly in love. I don’t think any of you are too clingy. Perhaps what you need is a vacation away from this crazy town? Where you both can take a break and have a proper honeymoon. Fighting evil creatures together with magic doesn’t really count as a honeymoon. “

Emma nodded and smiled, “You know what. I think that’s what she needs; I don’t think she has ever been away from this town for a long period of time. Well at least not worrying about Henry or I. Thanks for listening to me Ruby.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, appreciate all of you.


	6. Chapter 6

Emma was never one to show emotion in open public. She had been a bounty hunter, a sheriff, a savior, and the dark one. Tears were not familiar to the blonde haired woman but today and in this moment tears fell freely down her face. The overwhelming sensation of pride and love she felt for her son as he walked upon the stage and collected his diploma sent Emma spiraling into a mixture of feelings. She realized her son was a man, that she somehow became apart of his life to witness this event. The valedictorian sash he wore made her heart swell with love for the woman who helped guide their son to the man he would become. 

Emma knew fate and destiny had played a role in her life. Emma still felt like it was yesterday when her son had knocked on her apartment door on her birthday. He was so small and yet still very smart and brave. The woman who infuriated her with rage had somehow become her best friend and more and Emma was able to discover her parents and experience love and family. Family was something she had always wished for due to her being a foster kid of many families that in turn made her numb to many emotions. She had one goal in life and that was to have a family and raise her children better than her parents whom she thought had abandoned her. Emma was lucky enough to have it all, her family and the overwhelming warmth of love. Her parents would never abandon her and neither would Regina. Her son although departing from the house soon enough was not abandoning them, he was moving forward creating his own path in life.

Emma already knew fate would have something in store for Henry and that he would become such a successful young man. Emma only assumed that in the several years from now he would also be an amazing father. This was the first major step into a new adventure for Henry and their family. Glancing back towards Regina the happiness and pride she expressed was radiant. Very rarely did Regina let her mask fall but today was one of those rare experiences where genuine emotions were displayed. Unable to help herself Emma grabbed her hand and smiled as Regina wiped the tears from her eyes. Leaning forward Emma rested her forehead against her lovers and beamed a smile and mouthed the simple phrase, “ I love you.”

At the end of the night Henry stayed with his friends as the entire school had a celebration for the graduating seniors. Emma rested on the couch while Regina’s head rested in her lap. They sat in comfortable silence both aware what the other one was thinking. This was the beginning of their empty nest. Knowing that this evening represented what the future was to come. “ Are you sure you don’t want to have another child?” Emma whispered while running her hand through the older woman’s ebony hair.

Emma almost regretted the words that left her mouth, now was not the time to mention such a thing. She wasn’t trying to replace Henry by any means but she felt something was missing. She felt they both were young and healthy and more than able to carry a baby. She felt Regina tense beneath her and once again she wished she could be more thoughtful instead of blurting things out.

Regina let out a small sigh as she sat up and just cuddled next to Emma. The other woman mentioned having another kid more than once and even though they also had a discussion where they were happy with just Henry, it felt like there was something they were missing. Resting her head on the blondes shoulder she smiled as memories of bringing Henry home for that first week. “ Bringing an infant into this world isn’t going to be easy. I’m not sure who would be the better host between the two of us. I mean I guess you created Henry and he is handsome but you are much older and eat so much junk food I’m afraid our baby would be doomed from the start.”

Emma laughed as she nudged Regina off her shoulder, “ Just because you look eternal doesn’t mean your twenty. I honestly find it amusing your first concern is who would the one carrying the baby. I was curious if we were gonna adopt or if the evil queen was going to kidnap someone.”

Regina rolled her eyes, “ Yes because that’s what I did as the evil queen. Just randomly kidnapped peasants so they could bare offspring for me. Emma really? Plus I wasn’t thinking of adopting another although I’m not against it. There are a few tricks up my sleeves where the child you bare would be both of ours by blood.”

Emma felt like a dog for a moment and her head perked up and she slightly tilted it, “What do you mean??? You can just touch me with me magic and BOOM out pops a baby?”

Regina this time laughed as she stared her lover, “ No it doesn’t magically happen and it doesn’t pop out ready to go. Obviously there still has to be some intimate activity and added pieces to the puzzle and you hope for the best. Now with this worlds technology detecting when the perfect time to have such intimate relations should be a cinch and it wouldn’t surprise me if I performed it correctly on the first try.”

Emma actually blushed as she now realized what the whole story involved. “ Well are you sure you wouldn’t want to carry the baby. I mean I guess I’ve already had my turn and honestly maybe a burst of estrogen would do wonders for your image?”

This time Regina was the one who shoved Emma away and smiled. She never in her life imagined that after the enchanted forest, after her being wedded to the king and most certainly after cursing the town she would end up here. Casually speaking of having intercourse magically with the Savior of the town, her enemy. However with thoughts such as the enchanted forest she did remember the consequences of her actions to spite her mother. Grabbing Emma’s hand she made direct eye contact and her smile didn’t quite reach her eyes, “ Emma I’ve never told you this or to anyone really. It’s something I often forget about and it’s not something that happens during a casual discussion. You know I love you with all my heart and I’d never lie to you or try to keep secrets. A long time ago I was angry and bitter towards my mother whom kept trying to force men into my life. I drank a potion that made me become unfertile. So even if I wanted to I’d be unable to bare children. Perhaps you were meant to carry again and this time the experience would not be as uncomfortable. You would be with your family and friends in such a warm loving environment. I’m sure a baby would flourish and so would you.”

Emma felt the tears begin to develop and squeezed Regina’s hand and hugged her and kissed her cheek softly. No one ever made her feel so loved and she was so happy. “ Regina god I love you so much. I’m sorry your mother forced you to such a drastic action but that was back in the enchanted forest. Maybe we can try because I feel that you were always meant to be a mother. Perhaps destiny thought it wasn’t your time in the enchanted forest and perhaps now is the time. I just feel like we are missing something and I’m not replacing Henry or trying to force you into a decision but this feels right.”

Regina kissed her deeply and relaxed Emma’s embrace. She let out a sigh as they both laid down on the couch and as Regina relaxed as she heard the strong heartbeat beneath her. Once upon a time she wanted to crush that pure heart but now it belonged to her; Until death do us part.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg so I feel like I can totally end this series at this point. Perhaps I should continue? We shall see what time allows. Thanks again for reading!


End file.
